The Day Konoha is dead
by ExplodingFury497
Summary: Naruto, having enough with mistreatment from his village, allies himself with someone else and swore that he will destroy it no matter what the cost. OP Naruto, Naruto x Harem, no pairing for my OC, massive X-Over and extreme Konoha bashing. Rated M for sexual content, violence, blood and gore, and graphic torture scenes. You've been warned.
1. A Newcomer

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I never posted a story for so long. I never had the chance to do it 'cause I'm too lazy and my laptop got destroyed. Anyways, prepare for some extreme bloodshed and swearing. If you don't like that shit, then fuck off. Enjoy!**

Uzumaki Naruto was running from a mob of angry villagers until he heard the sound of... wait... engines?

"Rip 'em apart, boys!" an American voice said.

Naruto looked up and sees a P-47 Thunderbolt heading his way, and its' machine guns started tearing apart the villagers as quick as it could. He then heard the sound of propellers whirring.

"GO GO GO!" another American voice said.

Another aircraft arrived except that it's a UH-60 Blackhawk and US Marines start fast-roping down.

"Kill everyone but the boy! MOVE!" an angry American sergeant said, shortly before his squadron opened fire, killing all of the villagers and unaware shinobi heading their way.

After the fucking horrible bloodshed is over, Naruto looked up at the man.

"Sir?" he said.

"Little dude, I'm Takeshi Murayama, Japanese-American and part of the United States Marine Corps. C'mon, we need to get outta here." The now identified Takeshi said as he and his men along with Naruto hopped into another helicopter, except that it's a CH-47 Chinook.

The story continues.

 **Short chapter, but you get the idea.**


	2. Welcome to boot camp

**Hey, guys! I finally got a new laptop and now I'm back on the saddle. For 'dem flamers out there, go fuck yourselves. If you don't like my story, then don't read it and fuck off, you mindless niggas (not to be racist, though). Anyways, enjoy!**

As the Chinook approaches a nearby base, it was able to execute a perfect landing. Everyone, minus the pilots, filed out of the helicopter including the Uzumaki and the mysterious brown-haired warrior.

"Shogun 5-1, we'll see you around for a bit, over." The pilot stated on the comms.

"Roger that, Hunter 9-3. Over and out." Takeshi replied. After that, the Chinook left.

Naruto was wide-eyed at the sight of the strange transportation. He never seen one that's made of metal, has two propellers, and can fly too. Not to mention more people can hitch a ride in it.

"Welcome to Fort Eisenhower(1), Naruto." Takeshi said.

Naruto took some glances around the much more advanced military base. There are soldiers running around with strange weapons, more of those strange vehicles, although some have wheels, and much more.

His sightseeing is cut off by Takeshi, though.

"Alright, Naruto, follow me." The brunette said. The Uzumaki did so and followed his new found friend. They reached a room with a lot of chairs facing a single podium at the front.

"This is the briefing room. This is where we all be informed about certain missions, like assassinations, for example." They soon arrived at another room and this time it's a lot of men who all seemed to be taking their lunch break.

"This here is the mess hall. That's where we get our breakfast, lunch and dinner, obviously." The duo reached an outdoor area where a soldier is seen using an M4A1 assault rifle on fake targets that have pictures of terrorists on them. He seems to be avoiding the ones that have normal people on them.

"Right over there is The Pit. That's where all trainees prove that they can tear apart hostiles and avoiding civvies." Takeshi explained. However, Naruto is having second thoughts.

' _If I pretend that the hostiles are those who despised me and the civvies are also the villagers, I can take them down too._ ' he thought.

"Oi, Naruto, you listening?" Takeshi hollered, causing Naruto to snap back to reality.

"Sorry, having second thoughts." The latter apologized.

"By the way Naruto, I'm also gonna put you in our training program so that way we can help you destroy Konoha. Sounds good?" The brunette asked.

"Sure, I mean, why the fuck not?" Naruto answered. Takeshi froze after hearing Naruto swear for the first time, before putting himself back in reality.

"Okay. Follow me." With that, the two went back inside.

Look out Konoha, you've just dug your own fucking grave.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Really short, I have to say. Now that Naruto's part of the military training program, what else is in store for him to get his revenge on the village he really hates? Stay tuned!**

 **Dictionary:**

 **1\. I named the base after the 34th president of America, Dwight Eisenhower, a.k.a "Ike". He's the commanding general of the Allies in Europe since World War II.**


	3. Fun at camp and a traitor's death

**Hey, it's been a while. Apologies for the very long hiatus. Welcome back to chapter 3 of "The Day Konoha is dead"! Please R &R and flamers, IMMA USE YO FLAMES TO BURN YOU ALL UP! Please, enjoy. I do not own any of the following:**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Call of Duty - Activision**

 **Assassin's Creed - Ubisoft Montreal**

 **Star Wars - George Lucas**

 **Medal of Honor - Electronic Arts**

 **Spider-Man, Avengers, X-Men, Deadpool, Guardians of the Galaxy - Marvel Comics**

 **Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Justice League - DC Comics**

 **Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima**

 **Bleach - Tite Kubo**

 **Dragon Ball - Akira Toriyama**

 **God of War - Ready at Dawn**

 **Portal, Half-Life - Valve Corporation**

 **Street Fighters - Capcom**

 **Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling**

 **All the songs in the story - Respective artists (e.g. "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy)**

 **However, I own my OC and all of the historically inaccurate weapons, armor and all that shit in the story.**

Naruto's days in boot camp went pretty well. He was introduced to Takeshi's squad who are Master Sergeant Peter "Pete" Billson, Sergeant Thomas "Tom" Hutcherson, Staff Sergeant Jeremy "Jerry" Smith and First Lieutenant Jack Wilson. Takeshi himself is in the rank of First Lieutenant. In the meantime, Naruto learned firearms from pistols to rocket launchers, learned how to drive civilian cars to fighter jets which resulted in earning his driver's and pilot's licenses, and also learned the hand signals, explosives, commands and the usage of attachments on weapons.

Moments later, Naruto is now at the entrance of The Pit and is met by Corporal Kevin Williams.

"Greetings Private, I'm Kevin." The corporal went first.

"Naruto."

"Welcome to the pit, buddy. Grab two weapons of your choice then get in there and mow down those targets." Kevin explained.

Naruto picked up an M4A1 with Holographic EOTech sight and Foregrip and a Desert Eagle. He soon approached The Pit's starting area.

"Take a step to begin." Kevin said. With that, Naruto stepped forward causing the targets to pop out.

With a shout of "GO GO GO!" from Kevin, Naruto began mowing down the targets with terrorists on them but much to Kevin's shock, Naruto started shooting the civilian targets. The run barely took for a minute.

"How's my time?" The blonde jinchūriki said.

"Uh... 00:00:56. But why did you shot the civvies?" Kevin asked.

"Actually, the civvies at my village hate me too, so I shot the targets so that I could imagine it's them." Naruto explained.

"Hm, okay. Report to the captain. See you around Naruto." Kevin said.

"Okay." With that, Naruto approached Captain Gerald Thompson. They both saluted each other before the captain himself spoke up.

"Greetings Private. How's your time at The Pit?" The captain asked.

"Barely took for a minute. Don't be pissed at me sir, but I may have shot a lot of civvies." The blonde private said with a hint of nervousness. The captain was shocked.

"Wow, you're THAT fast? But why shoot the civvies?" He questioned.

"Like I said to Kevin before, the civvies at my village hate me, so I have to shoot the civvie targets."

"It's okay, I'm not pissed at you. Besides, you even beat Jack's time of 00:01:24."

"Cool. Anyways, it's time for me to go back, sir." The private said.

"Okay. See you around." Gerald said before he and Naruto saluted each other and the latter to go back.

 **Few hours later...**

Four hours have passed and most of the men are probably having dinner, while the others are talking and slacking off. Naruto went towards Takeshi.

"Yo Takeshi," he greeted.

"Oh, hey Naruto. What brings you here?" The latter replied.

"Ever heard a man named Mizuki?" Naruto asked.

"No fucking clue, man." The brunette said negatively.

"Rat bastard's from the Academy. Made me fail three times in a row. He helps out kids who failed the exam by giving him the Forbidden Scroll, property of the Hokage. And once they gave him the scroll, turns out he tricked them into giving it to him so that he could give it to Orochimaru, the snake sannin, who wanted to be immortal. Mizuki got silver hair and wears a bandana on his head if you're wondering what he looks like." Naruto explained.

"So, how are we going to deal with that fucker?"

"Kill him and return the scroll." Naruto spilled out his plan.

"Alright, we'll do this later."

 **Later...**

Naruto and Takeshi are lying prone on a ledge, awaiting their target: a Chunin who is actually a traitor. Naruto is wearing a ghillie suit and is using a Barrett M82A1 rifle. In the meantime, Takeshi is wearing his regular woodland JGSDF (Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces) outfit and is using a pair of binoculars.

"Target should be in our sights right..." Takeshi trailed off until he saw the traitorous Chunin holding the Forbidden Scroll. "...now."

"Okay, Naruto. Take the shot before we lose sight of him."

"Roger that." Naruto replied as he attempted to time his shot right.

"The Shinigami awaits your presence, motherfucker." He muttered before pulling the trigger, causing the rifle to make a loud "BANG" and, in slow-motion, the bullet reaches Mizuki's head, blowing it up into brain chunks, meat chunks and blood, successfully killing him.

"Good job Naruto. Mission accomplished." Takeshi said before he and Naruto hi-fived each other.

They soon approached Mizuki's now lifeless and bloody corpse, until they were intercepted by ANBU operatives.

"Stop right there!" A Boar-masked ANBU shouted.

"Whoa, chill man. Asshole's already dead." Takeshi said.

"Oh, good job. Where's the scroll?" A Dragon-masked ANBU said.

"Right here." Naruto said before handing the scroll to the operative.

"Excellent work you two. The Hokage will be pleased of your work." A Tiger-masked ANBU thanked the two before he and his teammates disappeared from sight.

"Okay, now to burn this corpse." Takeshi said before dousing Mizuki's body with gasoline from a jerry can.

"Do it, Naruto." With that, Naruto lit up a matchstick.

"Rest in hell, fucker." Naruto spat out coldly before burning the traitor's body, forever erasing it from existence.

"We better go back, Naruto. The others are probably wondering where we went." The brunette before the duo went back to base.

Naruto's quest for revenge begins.

 **To be continued...**

 **So, how did you like it? Not much action in this chapter, but it's okay. If you're a flamer, GO FUCK YOURSELF, FAGGOT. Also, I forgot to add these disclaimers:**

 **This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY. I am not racist, but however I do say the word "nigga" and abuse other words depending on skin color and religion. I'm a Roman Catholic, so I'll be adding stuff related to it (e.g. Weapons, superpowers, etc.)**

 **I have fair use to all of the songs I'll be using throughout the story.**

 **Also, one thing, no LGBT pairings please! Like I said, I'm Roman Catholic, so it just disgusts me. Apologies LGBT fans.**

 **One more word before I go: Sakura will be good in this story. Even though I hate her a lot, maybe I should set the bashing aside.**

 **Please R &R. Have a nice day. ExplodingFury497 out.**


	4. Gifted abilities

**Yo! Apologies for the hiatus, but I'm back on the saddle! Once again, enjoy! Flamers, GO FUCK YOURSELVES, RETARDS.**

 **I don't own everything except my OC's and anything not part of the Naruto canon.**

Nighttime in Konoha, we see Naruto sleeping. A few seconds later, Naruto has entered his mindscape.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up and now discovered he's inside a sewer.

"Those fucking retards may have fucked with me a hundred times in a row, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back." Naruto muttered angrily about being abused by the villagers too many times.

He walked around and soon arrived at the Kyūbi's area. It's a massive cage with a seal placed on it. He soon started calling out to the fox.

"Oi fox, wake up. Gotta talk to ya." After saying that, the Kyūbi woke up.

" **Alright, I'm Kurama just in case you didn't know.** " The now identified Kurama said.

"Yeah, I got it. Listen, I have made-" But before Naruto can explain, Kurama beat him to it.

" **Yeah, yeah, I've seen everything Naruto. Your recruitment to that freaky army, scoring your first shots, you killing Mizuki, everything.** " The giant fox said.

"Okay..." The blond jinchūriki trailed off.

"Anyways, you probably know who sealed you in me, right?"

" **Affirmative. The Yondaime Hokage, or in other words, your dad, Minato Namikaze, is the one responsible. Turns out that plan was nothing but a pile of shit.** "

Naruto's eyes widened a little after finding out a Hokage is his dad, but however, his shocked expression soon turned into one that looked like he's ready to shed someone's blood.

"THAT FUCKBOY BETTER RUN, 'CUZ I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Naruto shouted with pure rage in his voice.

Kurama was shocked. Why did Naruto wanted to kill his own dad? Is it because he finally found out who sealed Kurama in him and lived an outcast's life?

" **Why, Naruto? Why would you want to kill your own dad?** " Kurama asked.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH FORCED ME TO LIVE A LIFE I'VE NEVER WANTED! I WANTED TO SEE HIM DEAD AFTER KONOHA'S GONE FOREVER!" Naruto bellowed once again before taking a few breaths to cool himself off.

" **I know you wanted to kill that bastard, but you need to become stronger to get your revenge, Naruto.** "

"Yeah, I know that, man." Before their conversation continues, a bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and the two have to cover their eyes. Once it's gone, their face went from curiosity to a look of shock, with their jaws crashing down to the floor.

There stood a man with long, pink, spiky hair, in white garb, holding a staff, wears a necklace made of tomoe, and also having the legendary eyes, the Rinnegan.

"Greetings. I'm Hagamoro Ōtsutsuki." The now identified Hagamoro introduced.

"The Rikūdo Sennin?/ **Old man?!** " Naruto and Kurama said respectively.

"Exactly. You're probably wondering why I'm here, right?" He asks the two. He was received nods.

"Okay, the reason why I showed up here is because the way Naruto was treated is too much for me to take. After I saw him join an army with strange looking equipment, I think I'll be here to level his ninja skills up. That means, Naruto, since you wanted to get your revenge, maybe I could help you." The sage explained.

"Uhm, okay. They don't want me to train in any jutsu whatsoever." The blond warrior muttered.

"Understood. Actually, I'll have someone else join you." Hagamoro said before snapping his fingers, putting Takeshi in existence.

"Oh shit, where the fuck am I? Oh great, a retarded looking sewer. Sup Kurama." Takeshi spoke out, causing the three people present to sweatdrop.

Takeshi looked around before pausing himself in front of the Great Sage himself, making his eyes bulge out.

"The Sage of Six Paths. You're real?" The brunette warrior asked. The Sage nodded.

"Yes, of course I'm real. Those legends about me are nothing but shit." Hagamoro joked.

"Anyways, are you ready to be..." The sage said before holding up a golden ball. "...godlike?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!/Alright, let's do this!" Our heroes shouted.

"Alright, stay still." Hagamoro said before throwing the ball at the two, causing them to glow a bright yellow. Later, the glow died out.

"That ball has given you access to everything a ninja has, including the three great eyes, the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan. If you're asking what are the features I gave you, you now have access to all elements, including the sub-elements, all Summon Contracts, all skills in weaponry, all Taijutsu skills, and with your Rinnegan, the ability to create stuff from nothing. Not to mention your chakra reserves are beyond my level and the abilities of the other eight bijū and the Jūbi." The sage explained.

"Cool! Let's see if I can summon an RPG." Takeshi said before focusing his chakra and successfully summoned a Soviet rocket launcher. "Perfect!"

"My turn!" Naruto said before doing the same thing, although this time, he was able to summon a scythe. "Haha, epic!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention you can summon the bijū, including the Jūbi itself?" Hagamoro added, before the two warriors grinned at each other in delight (You know, that same grinning animation from _The Amazing World of Gumball_ ).

"Awesome!" Both said.

"By the way, I have a few friends to see you." Hagamoro said before snapping his fingers like before, and it summoned a bunch of people.

 **Meeting the guys from** ** _Assassin's Creed_**

Takeshi and Naruto encountered a man and a woman, both in different outfits. The man spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Desmond Miles."

"And I'm Layla Hassan."

"We're both Assassins. What about you guys?" Desmond told them.

"Takeshi Murayama, at your service." Takeshi said before doing a brief salute.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto." The blond introduced.

"As you can see, us Assassins are at war with another organization known as Templars. Their objective is way nastier than ours."

"My ancestors are Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Ratonhnaké:ton or Connor Kenway and Arno Dorian. They've been through their own hell ever since." Desmond said.

"My ancestor is Aya, now known as Amunet. She is the one responsible for killing Cleopatra using a snake." Layla explained.

"Ever since we saw you got abused by those sons of bitches, we decided to help you get your revenge. So, are both of you ready to become Assassins?" Desmond said.

"Hell yeah!/Okay, sign me up!" The two warriors said confidently.

 **Meeting the guys of** ** _Star Wars_**

After talking to the two Assassins, they encountered even more people which looked like they've went into space. An armored man in black soon spoke up.

"I'm Darth Vader and this is my son Luke Skywalker." The now identified Vader began.

"Takeshi Murayama."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"The guy with a cross-shaped lightsaber is Kylo Ren, the red-faced guy is Darth Maul, and that other guy with a blue lightsaber is Anakin Skywalker."

"Sup." Ren greeted.

"Hey." Maul said.

"Hello there." The other Skywalker spoke.

"We also had enough the way you suffered, Naruto. The Jedi and the Sith have been at war for many years, but we've decided that neither side will be victorious, we signed a treaty which no traitor can violate."

"Wanna join the Light or Dark side? How about both?" Maul suggested.

"We prefer both."

 **Later...**

"Okay, I think that should be enough for now. You will get your newfound powers once you woke up." Hagamoro spoke up.

"Okay, got it."

Tomorrow, a young boy will rise from being physically and mentally abused, to being the most feared killer of all.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Whew! Longest chapter I've written as of yet. Please, stay tuned for more!**

 **In other words, Sakura and Ino won't start out as Sasuke's retarded fan girls, Neji's dad will be alive so he won't talk shit about fate, and Konan, at some point in the story, will betray the Akatsuki. So, have an awesome day! Please, don't forget to R &R!**


	5. The Market District Massacre

**Sup! Welcome back to to my story! Apologies that there's not much action in the previous chapter 'cause I'm running low on ideas. Anyways, sit back, enjoy and don't forget to R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and anything not related to the Naruto canon.**

 **Chapter 5: The Market District Massacre**

 **Warning: This chapter contains terrorism. I do not support it, neither I'm one of them. Also, this chapter contains blood and gore, killing innocent people, and suicide bombers. No offense to Islamic people out there. You've been warned.**

Naruto woke up and just like what the Sage told him in his mind, he got everything. The Assassin robes, the lightsabers, his new ninja skills, and his Assassin weapons. After preparing himself for the day, he soon climbed down where the rest of the military personnel are there. He soon greeted Takeshi and the others.

"Morning fellas." The blond greeted.

"Oh, hey, mornin' Naruto. Here's the newspaper." Takeshi said as he handed a newspaper to Naruto.

"Good. Thanks." Naruto soon starts reading the newspaper.

" _Chūnin Instructor Dead: Killed by unknown projectile._

 _Last night, the Academy Chūnin Instructor Mizuki was found with his head completely a bloody mess. It was burst open by a strange looking projectile. We found evidence of a strange metal object which might have been where the projectile was launched. It was neither a kunai, nor a shuriken. Scientists say that the projectile is known as a bullet and the metal object we found was in fact, its' casing. They also said that it was fired from something known as a rifle, a weapon which is similar to the kunai launcher. However, it soon turned out that Mizuki was one of Orochimaru's spies, and was trying to give the sannin the Forbidden Scroll. Luckily, the unknown assailant killed him just in time. We are still trying to find out who is the strange killer._ " This is what featured as the main article on the newspaper.

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe, that fuckboy got what he deserved."

"True that, pal." The brown-haired responded.

"So, what will be our plan next?" Tom asked.

At that part, Naruto grinned in a sinister way. "Kill everyone at the Market District."

The rest of the men were shocked. "Why?" Jack asked.

"Those retards kept overpricing me. I think it's time it's THEIR turn to be overpriced. In the most bloody way possible." Naruto discussed.

Pete came up with a solution. "I know! Why don't we disguise as terrorists and go on with the plan?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Jerry agreed.

"Alright, but we're gonna need some terrorist disguises, though."

"Actually..." Naruto said before snapping his fingers and terrorist outfits came out of nowhere. There are also suicide vests too, along with their own detonators.

"To avoid getting ourselves killed via suicide bombing, we must make clones of ourselves." Jack said before he and the others summoned clones of themselves.

"Excellent. Now on to the plan."

 **Timeskip: Two Minutes Later...**

The squad are now donned in terrorist gear, with their clones now equipped with the same thing, except they'll be wearing the suicide vests.

"Alright, time to strike!" Takeshi said.

 **Market District**

The terrorists now arrived at the district, which is pretty busy as usual. Crowded. Perfect for terrorists to strike.

"Okay, let's do this." Takeshi's clone said before he and the other clones reached the center.

"People, I have an important message to all of you." Tom's clone announced.

"What is it?" A random villager asked.

The clone smirked before he and the rest of the clones showed off their bomb-clad vests.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" The clone shouted before he and the others blew up, killing a few people in the explosion's wake. Upon realizing that they were attacked, everyone started running for their lives.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted.

"Open fire!" Tom yelled before the entire squad unleashed their guns. Naruto and Takeshi had Kalashnikov rifles, Tom had an RPD, Jerry used a Dragunov sniper rifle, Jack had a Heckler & Koch G36C, and Pete had an AK-74u.

Everyone were running back and forth to find cover, but however, all of them failed thanks to Jerry's very accurate marksmanship. The terrorists continued to fire until they were intercepted by the local security.

"Stop!" One member of the security shouted. "Who told you that you can kill everyone here?" He said before feeling someone tap his shoulder. It was none other than Naruto himself.

"I did." He said before blowing himself up, revealing to be another suicide bombing clone.

"Oh shit, they called for security!" Pete called out.

"I know, that's why we gotta stop 'em!" Jack shouted as he and the others continued to fire.

From left to right, every shinobi and civilian were killed by the hail of bullets, completely having no knowledge about a rifle.

"Just who in the name of the Hokage are you?" Another security member shouted.

"We are the Bloody Fox terrorist group!" Tom answered. This shocked the security member.

' _Wait, another terrorist group? These guys are even worse than the Akatsuki!_ ' He thought before getting killed by a shot on the head from Naruto's Makarov pistol.

"Okay. Back to work." He said before he continued to blaze his gun.

 **Timeskip: Several Failed Evacuation Attempts and Five Dead Security Groups Later...**

The attack was horrifying. Civilians and ninja alike are mutilated with blood. The buildings are covered in bullet holes and blood, the ground now absorbing the blood pools and also littered with meat chunks thanks to the terrorists using explosives (i.e. RPG rockets, grenades, you name it), and most of the stalls were destroyed by the same explosives, although the other stalls were burned.

"We did it, guys. Everybody's dead." Jack said before he and the others cheered for their victory.

"So, how can we celebrate?" Jerry asked.

"I know. We finish off the survivors and go back to the fort." Naruto suggested.

"Sure." Takeshi agreed before going on to finish off any survivors of the attack.

After finishing off all of the survivors, the group headed back to base.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was looking at his crystal ball and was shocked.

"Another terrorist group? How is this possible? We already have the Akatsuki and now this? They've got some really strange weapons, though. Better not tell Danzo about that. In the meantime, I better talk to Naruto-kun and asked if he's involved because one of them in the group said something about a fox." Hiruzen said.

For the first time, Naruto now have tasted the taste of revenge.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yay! Naruto killed everyone in the Market District! Uh, too much? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If it's too much for you, then sorry, you red the wrong story, motherfucker. If you enjoyed the bloodshed, then thank you. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Teaming Up

**Hey! Sorry for the pretty long hiatus, got busy with too much shit. Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **Disclamier: I don't own anything except for my own content.**

 **Chapter 6: Teaming Up**

The men arrived at the base and took off their terrorist disguises.

"Ah, another attack, another celebration." Naruto sighed. After that, he and the other men high-fived each other.

"So, what are we gonna do next?" Pete asked. Naruto thought until he thought of something.

"Well, I should go to the Academy. Guns aside, got some ninja training to do." The blond said but before he could leave, Takeshi called out.

"Wait Naruto, let me go with you." He said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, come with me, then." With that, the two headed off.

 **Streets**

Naruto is now wearing a black hoodie, a blue shirt that says "Go fuck somebody else, asshole!" with the back having the words "I don't want you here!", cargo pants and a pair of white and yellow Air Jordan sneakers. Takeshi, in the meantime, is wearing a red shirt that has a Michael Jordan silhouette, a green hoodie, blue trousers and gray Converse sneakers. The villagers looked at the two in fear, believing that the two might be the members of the Bloody Fox terrorist group. Some already fled. The duo soon reached the Academy. Once doing so, the other kids were impressed by their new looks, although some thought Naruto should've stayed with orange but they let it slide for now. The two now arrived at Naruto's classroom.

Inside the classroom, there is a pink haired girl talking to a blonde haired one. They are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the latter being the heiress of the Yamanaka clan. There's also a messy brown haired hooded kid playing with a white furred puppy. This is Kiba Inuzuka and his pooch Akamaru, with the former being the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

"Oho, sweet looks, Naruto!" Kiba called out.

"Thanks, man." Naruto said in return. There's even another brown haired boy who is wearing a pair of sunglasses, so his eyes' looks remained a mystery. He is Shino Aburame, heir of his clan who is specialized in bugs.

"Yo Shino." Naruto greeted.

"Salutations back to you, Naruto." The mysterious kid said.

Naruto went up to a boy whose ponytail looks like the back end of a pineapple. He is Shikamaru Nara, the heir of the Nara clan that specializes in shadow usage.

"Hey, lazy dude." Naruto jokingly greeted.

"Sup, Naruto. Who's the other kid?" Shikamaru lazily said.

"Takeshi Murayama. At your service." Takeshi said before he and the Nara shook hands, signaling a new friendship between them has been formed.

There's also a glutton kid who is noisily munching on potato chips. This is Choji Akimichi, the heir of his clan. Calling him fat will result in "severe punishments (a.k.a Death)".

"Hey Choji!" Naruto chanted.

"*munch* Yo Naruto! *munch*" Choji said as he continued munching down.

"Name's Takeshi, pal." The Japanese-American said before shaking hands with the heir. Later, Takeshi started whispering to him.

"Listen Choji, I got some awesome snacks back at my place. Wanna hang out sometime?" He added quietly. As a result, Choji became super excited.

"Sure! Why not?" He answered.

There's a girl who's hair has a hint of blue and has a pair of lavender eyes without any pupils. This is Hinata Hyūga, the heiress of the Hyūga clan that owned one of the great Dōjutsu, the Byakugan. She blushed as Naruto got closer.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto chirped.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." She stuttered. Her blush intensified when the blond placed his arm on her.

"Listen Hinata, I got some freaky ass news to tell you."

"What is it, then?" She asked. Naruto soon leaned to her ear.

"Me and my friend Takeshi have the Byakugan." After hearing this, Hinata got shocked.

"Oh my goodness! Does that mean you're a Hyūga too?!" She squealed out. However, Naruto face palmed.

"Ugh, no. The Rikūdo Sennin gave it to me as a gift." He whispered again. Hinata was shocked even more. Naruto got gifted by the Sage himself?

"I see." She trailed off.

Last but not the least, there's an emo kid whose hair is shaped like a duck's backside. His shirt even has a gunbai fan on it. This is Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. He just simply sat there, brooding. Later on, the other students arrived. Even later, Iruka arrived, but this time, Mizuki isn't there, since the former already heard of his assistant's death. One student asked him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei?" He questioned the scarred Chunin instructor. Iruka looked at the kid sadly.

"He's dead." Everyone except Naruto and Takeshi got shocked.

"How?"

"Who or what killed him?!"

"I actually saw that incident in the newspaper!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVERYBODY!" Naruto yelled. This caused everyone to quiet down.

"I'm the one who killed Mizuki. I killed him neither a kunai or a shuriken. Instead, I killed him with a bullet." He confessed. Everyone who is not a soldier got confused.

"What's a bullet?" Sakura asked.

"A bullet is a projectile of pure death. It fires from a casing. It is loaded on all modern firearms. Early firearms had to rely on lead balls." Naruto explained. The students and Iruka were impressed.

"Very well, Naruto. As you can see, no objections shall be held for letting Naruto kill my assistant. Anyways, team emplacements are ready." But before he can start, he looked at Takeshi.

"What's your name, young man?" Iruka asked him.

"Takeshi Murayama. I'd like to replace Sasuke Uchiha on Team 7." Takeshi implied. However, Sasuke got offended.

"What makes you think you can say that, dobe #2?" He snarled. Takeshi got really pissed as a result before drawing his Hidden Blade.

"Oh shut the fuck up asshole. I can say it however I want." He snapped back. Sasuke simply said 'hmph' and things went back to normal.

Iruka added, "Okay, permission granted. You are now officially a member of Team 7."

 **Later...**

Iruka started announcing the teams. "Okay, Team 1 is..."

Our two heroes simply zoned out since the other teams are just pretty plain.

"Team 7 will have Naruto Uzumaki, Takeshi Murayama and Sakura Haruno." After hearing Iruka's announcement, the two fist bumped.

After three more teams have been announced, Iruka soon bid farewell to the students. Sooner and later, the teams are getting picked up by their respective instructors except Team 7 however. Sakura groaned.

"Where the hell is our sensei?" She hollered out. Just then, a man with spiky silver hair and wearing a mask arrived three hours late.

"Team 7, on me to the rooftop." He said before heading off. The trio simply shrugged.

"Well, you know the man said. Let's go." Naruto said before he and his new teammates went up to the roof.

Naruto's adventure for revenge still continues.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Hot dog! Another chapter! Thanks for reading! Here are a few notes:**

 **Yes, Kakashi will die, sadly. And so do Sasuke and a few other baddies. And sorry about this, but Minato will appear at some point and yeah, Naruto's gonna kill him as punishment for sealing Kurama in him.**

 **Naruto's harem will include: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Hana, Tsume, Kushina, Kurenai, Samui, Karui, Mabui, Yugito, Fū, Koyuki, Kurotsuchi, Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Karin, Kin, Matatabi in human form, Anko, the goddesses Kami, Yami and Tozi, and a few other girls you guys should suggest.**

 **Since I'll add elements from World War II and the Cold War, no, the Nazis won't hate the Soviets and the Yanks won't hate the Japs. Not only that, I'll add historical figures like Hitler who'll no longer dislike Jews and now likes world peace, Stalin who'll stop on exterminating Ukrainians and Tojo who now held a friendship with the Chinese and many more.**

 **Also, since this story is a massive X-over, I'll add features from other anime, even from movies, video games and religion. The story type should remain regular 'cause there's not much I should choose if I chose the story type to be a crossover.**

 **Anyways, that's all I should say for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	7. Getting Together

**Welcome back to my story, people! I apologize once again for the very long hiatus. Been busy with school and shit. In other words, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Well, you guys prolly already knew, right?**

 **Chapter 7: Getting Together**

The Team 7 trio climbed up to the rooftop where the spiky silver haired man is waiting. He saw them show up.

"Good. Guess you're here then. Let's start with introductions. As you can see, my name's Kakashi Hatake. You'll never know my likes, dislikes, hobbies and even my dream." The now identified Kakashi introduced. Takeshi and Naruto face palmed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what a retard." They chorused. Soon, Sakura's next.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are chatting with my friends, and these two guys sitting next to me. My dislikes are that freak Uchiha, and other fags who think I'm useless. I can't exactly say about my hobbies, but my dream is to become a professional medical-nin like Tsunade Senju." She spilled out. Kakashi nodded before looking at Takeshi.

"Okay, you're next, weird basketball guy." This pissed off Takeshi a bit.

"The hell with it, fag, but name's Takeshi Murayama if you wanna find out. Likes are guns, basketball, training, showing off some swag and hanging out with Naruto. Dislikes are this hellhole of a village, muggers, traitors, that bullshit motherfucker Uchiha, and people seeing my second-in-command as a punching bag. My hobbies are playing basketball, video games, training, playing other sports and practicing parkour. My dream is to wipe out this village and kill everyone here..." Takeshi growled before grabbing Kakashi by the collar and drew his Hidden Blade.

"... **INCLUDING YOU.** " He grumbled very dangerously. Kakashi looked in fear.

 _'Dear Lord, he must be involved in the attack at Market District!'_ He stuttered in his mind before Takeshi released him and retracted his blade. The silver-haired man let out a sigh of relief. He then turned to Naruto.

"Okay, very aggressive kid, you're up."

"Naruto Uzumaki if you wanna know. Likes are killing, blood, murdering people whether they're innocent or not, and doing other stuff. Dislikes are Konoha, that nigga Uchiha, people trying to ruin my life and some mindless bitch who sealed the Kyuubi inside me. My hobbies are training, firing guns, having fun with the others and more. My dream is simply reduce this village into nothing. That includes you." Naruto said before flipping Kakashi off. Kakashi was downright terrified while Sakura sweat dropped.

 _'No, impossible, he knew who sealed the Kyuubi inside him?!'_ Kakashi thought in shock, before shaking himself from his awkward gaze.

"Anyways, we got training tomorrow at 7 AM pronto. Don't even think about eating breakfast." He said before leaving the area. Takeshi turned to Sakura.

"Don't believe what the hell that shit head said to us. He was just testing us." Takeshi whispered before Sakura nodded.

"Okay, got it." She responded.

The two soldiers bade Sakura farewell before parting ways.

Our heroes' road to victory lies in front of them.

 **To be continued...**

 **Apologies that there wasn't much action in this chapter. Don't worry, there would be even more action by the next chapter. So, stay tuned!**

 **However, I need to add some notes:**

 **For the most recent guest who reviewed, yes, Hinata is obviously going to be part of the harem.**

 **See that word at how Naruto called Sasuke? If you're black, then I'm sorry, I was just using that word for entertainment and not to insult any of you.**

 **Relax, Takeshi and Naruto will teach their friends how to shoot, become an Assassin, Jedi and Sith, and any other possible roles.**

 **Flamers, I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE PITS OF HELL!**

 **Since Takeshi and Naruto will get influence from Bayek, they will also act and become Medjays. Not only that, in later chapters, they'll get their very own eagles.**

 **You can request extra girls for Naruto's harem if you want.**

 **Anyways, see you all in the next chapter! Have a great day!**


	8. The End of the Fox Hunt

**Hello, hello! Welcome back! Sorry for the delay. Anyways, I'm having a struggle with a flamer of mine called Wonderweed420. He thinks this story is shit just because I mixed up with a lot of stuff that ain't part of the canon. So, Wonderweed, if you ever fuck with me or my stuff again, MAY YOU FOREVER DISINTEGRATE IN THE FLAMES OF HELL.**

 **Anyhow, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I also don't own Battlefield. It is owned by Electronic Arts.**

 **Chapter 8: The End of the Fox Hunt**

 **October 9 (AN: I don't know what does the year system looks like in Naruto. But if you knew, PM me or give me a review to help me out.)**

Naruto yawned as he woke up. As usual, he did his morning routine before going to the shooting range and picked up a Howa Type 89 assault rifle. Of course, he went back and picked up eight Type 89 STANAG magazines each containing 30 5.56×45mm NATO bullets. He loaded up his rifle, and let loose at the target across him. This went on for a while until Jerry greeted him.

"Oh, hey, Naruto." Jerry greeted. Naruto decided to stop so that he can hear him.

"'Sup." The blond greeted back.

"C'mon, the rest of the squad's expecting to meet you at the mess hall." The American said before he and Naruto went down to the mess hall.

 **Mess hall**

A few moments later, Jerry and Naruto arrived. Takeshi, Jack, Pete, Tom and Kevin greeted them before heading on to their talk session.

"Guys, this might not sound really dumb but, my birthday's tomorrow." Naruto spilled out.

"Well, happy birthday to you, dude!" Kevin said.

"But, it's also a really horrible day for me." Kevin frowned after hearing that from Naruto.

"Eh? Why?" Tom asked.

"During that day, Konoha will celebrate the annual Fox Hunt, the day that bastard Yondaime sealed the fucking Kyūbi inside me. It involves fireworks and the villagers trying to wipe me out, which will always succeed. But tomorrow, we're gonna put an end to that fucking evil tradition." Naruto grumbled.

"Primary objective?" Pete questioned before Naruto looks at him dead in the eye.

"Kill everyone. After that, we'll talk to the Hokage that the Fox Hunt is now illegal on orders of the Bloody Fox. Anyone who object or didn't like the idea will be threatened with death." The blond growled. Jack looked on in determination. That means another day of killing civvies. The rest of the men simply nodded before deciding to kill their boredom.

 **October 10, 8:00 PM (AN: Sorry, I'm just getting impatient that the Fox Hunt is celebrated every night of October 10.)**

The men are now donned in their Bloody Fox terrorist gear and loaded up on ammunition and grenades.

"Alright, now to end that festival." Naruto declared.

 **Later...**

The terrorists have hid in an area where sensory ninja cannot feel them. Naruto first went up to the announcer before killing him with his Hidden Blade and taking his megaphone. He then turned it on.

"Citizens of Konoha, this is the Bloody Fox leader speaking! You are advised to come over immediately! Failure to do so will result in death!" Naruto shouted. The villagers were shocked. What does the Bloody Fox leader wants? The villagers then immediately arrived to the area where Naruto is standing. Nearly everyone who came there where shaking in fear. Did the leader just came here to kill them?

"Alright, now you all have arrived..." Naruto announced before he shouted.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" He yelled. As soon as he said that, the other terrorists emerged from the bushes and unleashed their fury on to the villagers. The latter people ran as quickly as possible, but they we're cornered and were soon gunned down by 7.62×39mm bullets. The other terrorists soon regrouped.

"Okay, Jack and Kevin, you guys kill the people by the food area and take anything you might find useful. Take some food if you want. Tom and Jerry, head over to the games area and kill everyone you see. Don't slack off! From the looks of it, the villagers are ready to arm themselves and ninja are moving to take us down. We better move fast. Oh, and Takeshi and Pete, on me. Let's go!" Naruto discussed their plan before heading to their respective areas.

 **Food area**

Jack and Kevin soon saw the civilians and opened fire on them with their Steyr AUG rifle and QBZ-95, respectively. Anyone they spared during the onslaught plead to leave them alone, but instead they met a bullet to the head. They soon went to a stall and took the seller there hostage.

"Please, I'll give you everything! Everything, I tell you! Everything!" He pleaded, but the terrorists refused to budge, as always.

"NO! I will not leave you alone!" Jack angrily replied before sending a 5.56×45mm NATO round to the man's head, ending him. The shootout continued until a team of shinobi arrived.

"You will meet your end, Bloody Fox!" The leader shouted before throwing a kunai at Kevin's head, only having the latter catch it.

"Oh, yeah? Not possible. YOU meet your end first!" The redhead roared before killing the leader with a 9×19mm Parabellum round from his USP .45 pistol.

"Have a taste of this! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** " One of the shinobi said to wipe out the two, but nonetheless, it wouldn't work. Kevin ran a few seals. **(AN: Just in case you got confused, Takeshi's teammates also got the former and Naruto's powers as well. Sorry, can't explain that part.)** Tiger-Ox-Dragon-Rabbit-Dog-Rooster-Rat-Clone seal-Dragon-Goat

" **Water Style: Shark Charge!** " **(AN: I decided to call the other jutsu in my own way, so don't think about fighting over for it. Oh, and I'll mix up the Japanese and English jutsu names.)** Kevin shouted before thrusting his fist forward, causing the shark to collide with the fire ball and extinguish it. The shinobi was shocked before he was killed by seven rounds of 5.8×42mm DBP87, with the last one piercing his head. The other ninja didn't make a single move so they were gunned down quick.

"Alright, Kevin. Let's take a short break." Jack said before he and his fellow squadmate swiped a few snacks and enjoyed them.

 **Games area**

Tom and Jerry reached the area they were tasked to and simply raised hell. Left to right, people are getting penetrated by the bullets, most never making it out alive. A few reached for a few weapons, but the terrorists stopped them and were soon finished off. They went to a shooting stall before taking the stall's owner hostage.

"Whoa, hey, I'm not a target!" He said but was taken out by Tom's Galil rifle.

"Of course you are, fucktard." The latter spat out. Another team of shinobi intercepted them.

"See if you can avoid THIS!" One of the shinobi shouted before throwing a fuma shuriken at the two. Unfortunately, it was avoided with ease, shocking him.

"Uh, okay..." He stuttered before Jerry eliminated him with his FN FAL battle rifle.

"I hope you enjoy the flight! **Fūton: Daitoppa!** " Another shouted as he delivered a mighty gust of wind but it was ultimately rendered useless by Tom's **Katon: Zukkoku** , therefore burning the other shinobi until they were finished by a mixture of 7.62×51mm NATO rounds.

"Nice work, pal. We better meet up with the others by the main area." Tom suggested before he and Jerry ran off.

 **Main area**

From the looks of it, many of the villagers and shinobi were killed by Naruto, Pete and Takeshi. A mob of villagers tried to charge at them with improvised weapons but Pete took out his M202 four-barreled rocket launcher.

"Say hello to the Grim Reaper!" He shouted as he fired the rockets, ultimately gibbing and wiping out all who weren't lucky enough to leave the blast radius. The terrorists soon joined up together.

"Hold your fire! That's the rest of the other guys!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, the last thing we need to do is..." Takeshi said.

"BRING DEATH TO ANYONE WHO STOOD IN OUR WAY!" The terrorists chorused together before they eliminated what was left of the villagers and shinobi in the area. The last one simply took five shots from Naruto's Desert Eagle.

 **9:00 PM**

It's all over. The Fox Hunt tradition has ended in a bloody mess. The terrorists began cheering as another attack is again successful.

"Ah, this is the best birthday ever!" Naruto laughed.

"Let's all head back, shall we?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Jerry said before the men went back to base.

 **The next day...**

Naruto woke up and saw nearly all the men struggling to keep themselves awake after celebrating Naruto's birthday. One of them walked up to Naruto holding a gift.

"Here, buddy. Happy birthday." He said before leaving. The men continued to give out their presents to him until Gerald came up to Naruto.

"Here you go, soldier. YOU are definitely a fine warrior. Even though I was shocked that you're the one who planned the massacre at Market District and last night during a Fox Hunt festival, we will always count on you." The Captain said before he and the blond saluted each other. Naruto was kinda surprised that Gerald heard about what happened at Market District and the Fox Hunt festival last night, but he shrugged. Those bastards deserved to die, anyway.

Naruto opened up his gifts and most of them are clothes but some of them are extra ninja supplies, most likely came from Hiruzen himself. He soon dressed up and went down his way to the Hokage Tower.

 **Hokage Tower**

Naruto then went up to Hiruzen's door, knocked and went in.

"Ah, Naruto. Welcome. Did you like what we gave you?" The old Kage said.

"Yah, I sure did." The blond responded.

"By the way, jiji, I'm one of the members of the Bloody Fox." After hearing that, Hiruzen gasped.

"But why, Naruto? Those people deserved to live! Look at what happened at Market District and last night!" Hiruzen discussed but Naruto held up his hand.

"Those people DESERVED to die. I already had enough about their antics whenever I'm around. So there, I gave them a taste of their own medicine." The latter said with a bit of aggression. Hiruzen lowered his head in shame.

' _I'm sorry Minato, your son refused to become a hero just like you. In fact, he wanted to destroy the village and be done with it._ ' He shamefully thought as a single tear escaped from his eye. He then faced Naruto.

"By the way Naruto, what weapons did you use against the villagers? They act similar to the kunai launcher, but are twice as deadly. Are the other terrorists your friends?" He asked.

"They're called guns. Guns fire a projectile known as a bullet, which is made from a metal called lead. Small bullets are for sidearms or pistols, while bigger ones are for rifles. And yeah, the terrorists you saw are actually my friends in disguise. Even me." The young soldier explained. The Hokage was impressed.

"Hm, I see."

"Oh and jiji, I would like to make the Fox Hunt festivals every October 10th illegal on orders of the Bloody Fox. Punishment for those who refuse to follow the new law or are seen breaking it will be death and nothing will be filed against me."

"Okay, got it."

 **Later...**

After Hiruzen announced that the Fox Hunt every 10th of October is now considered illegal, courtesy of the Bloody Fox, everyone are now scared as hell. No one decided to go against it, obviously. Hiruzen was also introduced to the army Naruto was part of, the United Task Force or the UTF for short. He was greeted to Takeshi and the others including Captain Thompson.

"Pleased to meet you, sir Hokage." Gerald said as he and Hiruzen shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Captain."

"I kinda knew that Naruto is the one who planned out the attack on Market District and on the festival last night." Gerald spilled out.

"I understand. They all deserved to die, anyway." Hiruzen spoke out before decided it was time for him to go back to the tower.

Guns are actually better than ninja weapons, aren't they?

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Holy shit! Lots of action and gore! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about that, kids.**

 **Anyways, now that the Fox Hunt tradition is no longer allowed, Naruto can now have really awesome birthdays without the villagers harassing him for nothing. Sorry about the excessive use of author's notes in the middle of the story. Just giving you guys a bunch of heads-up for those who don't know. Wonderweed, JUST DON'T READ MY STORY IF YOU WANT TO KEEP FLAMING YOUR SHIT AT ME.**

 **Well, that's a wrap for this really long chapter I wrote. Stay tuned for the next!**


	9. A Medjay in your mind

**Yo! Sorry I wasn't able to update for so long. Been busy preparing for my upcoming graduation next month. This chapter is kind of a filler, so apologies when I have to make this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: A Medjay in your mind**

Naruto is seen walking around and found a couple of newspapers related to the terrorist attacks he conducted. He picked up and read the first newspaper.

" _Market District attacked by terrorists known as Bloody Fox - no survivors left_

 _On this day, a terrorist group by the name of Bloody Fox came to Market District and massacred everyone they saw without mercy. Twenty-five teams of shinobi are sent to stop them, but they were all killed instantly. Even using their jutsu provided no effect at all. The terrorists appear to be using ranged weapons of unknown origin, and from the looks of them, they do not appear to be ninja-like. They were even deadlier than the kunai launcher and ejects "shells", from what scientists said. This incident will be known as the Market District Massacre. A total of 542 casualties were reported. Women and children were even killed during the attack. Worst of all, none of the survivors made it, as they either succumbed to their injuries or the terrorists finished them off. We are still trying to investigate the motive of the terrorists._ "

Naruto chuckled. He soon read the other newspaper.

" _Bloody Fox strikes again - Fox Hunt festival interrupted_

 _The Bloody Fox made their move once again. This time, they struck at the local Fox Hunt carnival that was annual during the night of October 10, the day when the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi to an innocent boy. There were a total of seven terrorists; two attacked at the food area, another two fired at the games area while the last three unleashed their fury at the main area. Unlike the incident at Market District, the terrorists appear to be using different weapons and one of them even had a strange cylindrical object that has four tubes and can fire explosive projectiles that are even deadlier than an explosive kunai. It was one of the most disastrous attacks on Konoha, way worse than the time the Kyuubi unleashed its fury that night. The Hokage even explained that the leader of the terrorists is actually Naruto Uzumaki, who was sealed on the night he was born. He explained that the reason Naruto led the attack is that he had enough of suffering from the villagers every night of October 10, and as a result, he gave them a taste of their own medicine. Additionally, all Fox Hunt festivals every October 10th are now considered illegal. Anyone seen trying to break it or refused to follow the new law are to be killed immediately. The attack that night was costlier; 891 estimated civilian casualties and 324 shinobi casualties._ "

Naruto smiled. It was one of the best nights of his life. With the villagers no longer trying to kill him during his birthday, he can now celebrate it in peace. He soon faced the clock which is now 5PM, so he stood up, went to his bead and began took a nap and may have entered his mindscape.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto soon roamed around his mindscape a bit before encountering an Egyptian man who barely had any signs of hair on his head or his face. His outfit seemed too old for a ninja to wear. Not only that, he has an eagle perched on his arm. This man is Bayek of Siwa.

"Hello, there. I'm Bayek of Siwa. Here is my trusty eagle, Senu." Bayek introduced. Senu simply squawked as a way to communicate.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What brings you here into my mindscape?" The blond asked.

"I had enough of those neket iadets (pieces of shit) forcing you to suffer from their hands. The way they mistreat you is sickening. It's just like what the Order of the Ancients did to my people." Bayek explained.

"Order of the Ancients?" Naruto questioned the Siwan.

"Vile people who plague Egypt with their own wickedness. Many were killed, executed or even given forced labor. Not only that, two men, Flavius and Septimius, were the ones who eliminated my son, Khemu. Me and my wife Aya, now Amunet, swore that we should eliminate these corrupted people. So I killed most of them, while Aya apparently eliminated the rest, even Septimius. However, I soon learned that there's also the Roman branch of the Order of the Ancients, which consisted of the Roman general Rufio and his lieutenants, Ptahmose, Ampelius and Tacito. Sooner or later, I was able to kill them all, even Gamilat, the leader of the rebels when I actually learned his true plan." Bayek narrated as he told the young soldier about his adventures to kill the Egyptian and Roman Orders of the Ancients.

"Hm, I see. So, what are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked again. Bayek looked at him with a hint of determination.

"I will make you a Medjay, who are apparently my people. You will follow the ways of the Medjay, even learning how to respect or disrespect someone's death with the feather of ma'at. Also, you will get your own eagle. Last but not the least, I will now offer you my weapons and my other equipment." Bayek said as he had what appears to be Ancient Roman equipment.

"These are the equipment of the Ancient Romans, although the shield is kinda small to allow you to move around quickly." Naruto soon takes the Roman equipment and is given another set, except that the equipment are related to snakes.

"These are snake related stuff, the weapons obviously poisoning your enemies upon each hit." Once Naruto takes it, Bayek offers him another one. The only differences are that the materials are pretty much made of gold and lapis lazuli.

"These are related to Horus, the god of the sky. With these two bows, shield and outfit, it will look like you are one his sons." Bayek soon has another set to offer.

"These will make you almighty, well, not really but you get what I said, right?" Bayek joked. Nonetheless, Naruto obtained it.

 **Later...**

After Naruto was given all the equipment Bayek had, he soon asked him.

"Okay, is there anything else you should give me?" Naruto asked. Bayek thought about it until he got an idea.

"Yes. You will receive your new eagle once you wake up. I can't think up of a name, so I guess you should name him yourself."

"Okay. Anything else?" The blond asked.

"You will also follow the Medjay's ways, just like I said earlier. When you have the feather of ma'at and you want to honor someone's death, wave your feather at him/her. But if you want to do the opposite, then swipe the feather at the dead person's body, which will be then coated in blood." Bayek explained.

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Bayek!" Naruto thanked the Medjay.

"Always a pleasure, Naruto." The latter thanked back.

 **To be continued...**

 **Okay, with Naruto now having Bayek's weapons and outfits, he just needed to use them wisely, and of course, not giving them to the lower-brained Uchiha shitbag.**

 **By the way, just so you know, all the equipment Naruto was offered were actually from all of the Assassin's Creed: Origins expansions, which includes the Trial of the Gods, and from the two DLCs, The Hidden Ones and The Curse of the Pharaohs. I haven't even played the game yet, though.**

 **Flamers, JUST GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE.**

 **Anyways, see ya on the next chapter. Bye!**


	10. Team 7 Training

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted for quite some time. Luckily, I'm in the middle of summer so I can update more often, if I could. Next chapter would bring Naruto and Takeshi's skills to the test. As always, enjoy. Flamers are strictly prohibited.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my own content.**

 **Chapter 10 - Team 7 Training**

Naruto and Takeshi have woken up and did their morning routine, dressed up and went to the training field as they knew that it's training day. The two walked down the streets with the villagers glaring at them, but one cock of an FN SCAR is enough to scare them away. They soon reached the training ground with Sakura waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough." She said.

"Yeah. Had to scare a bunch of fucktards who were planning to ambush us." Naruto grumbled out. Sakura believed he meant the villagers.

"Alright, if that cyclops shithead is late, well, you know what the fuck's gonna happen, right?" Takeshi uttered.

 **Much later...**

Kakashi, as always, showed up late. Irritated, Takeshi punched him in the face.

"Why the fuck are you always late?!" He roared out.

"Whoa, chill chill, just trying to get down the road of-" Kakashi lamely excused only being received another slap.

"Doesn't fucking matter!" Takeshi once again spat out.

"Okay, let's begin. You gotta grab these bells from me. Since there's only two, only one of you will be stuck as a student permanently." Kakashi explained.

"Okay, go!" The cyclops jonin called out with the trio instantly disappearing from sight. Somewhere in the bushes, Takeshi turned on his communication radio.

"You there, Naruto?" He reported.

" _Yup, right by the trees. Think you can get a visual contact on me?_ " Naruto said on the other line.

"Negative. Not now. We got something to do." Takeshi answered, but before he could ambush the jonin, he unleashed a flurry of seals.

" **Oniton: Akuma no Ikari!** " He shouted before unleashing a torrent of flames which looked like it came from hell itself. However, Kakashi avoided it rather easily.

"Hm, guess you can avoid it that easily, eh?" He questioned.

"Probably. Try avoiding this! **Suiton: Mizurappa!** " Kakashi bellowed before a gush of water dashed towards him.

" **Doton: Gorem no Kabe!** " Takeshi called out before a wall, along with a golem, showed up thus protecting him from the water.

Meanwhile, Naruto attempted to swipe the bells without getting caught. Luckily, since the jonin's occupied, he was able to grab the bells before the cyclops was able to notice.

"Good job, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Eh chill, it ain't a big deal." Naruto answered. However, Sakura kinda frowned a bit.

"Yo, anything wrong?" He asked her.

"No, I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't that much of a help." She answered sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll always be a team regardless." Naruto answered nonetheless.

"Okay, time's up!" They heard Kakashi call out.

"Yo sensei, looking for these?" Naruto shouted in a taunting manner and revealed the bells he grabbed, much to the jonin's surprise.

"Ah, looks like all of you passed!" He said, confusing Sakura in the process.

"Eh? How the hell's that even possible?!" She hollered out.

"Teamwork. That's all there is. Remember, those who break the law are shit. Anyone who betray their own allies are worse than shit." He lectured them, but Takeshi had other thoughts.

"Who fucking cares, ya fag! I ain't believin' that shit anymore! Besides, me and Naruto are going to betray and then destroy this village anyway." The last one shocked both the jonin and the pinkette.

"Why?!" Kakashi asked.

"Why would you do that?!" Sakura cried out.

"I already had enough of this village treating me like shit. Remember the night the Yondaime sealed away the Kyuubi?" Naruto said. Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"The Yondaime didn't kill it, instead it was sealed into me. The baby born on that night was me." Naruto said.

"Ever since then, the villagers vowed to make sure I don't live long enough. After Takeshi's arrival, my hatred will be unleashed and everyone who caused me pain will pay, in the most horrible way possible. Not only I will kill nearly everyone in Konoha in the future, I will kill certain other fuckers as well." The blond growled out.

"Like who?" Kakashi asked. Naruto slowly turned his head at him and gave him a rather demonic look.

"...you." He murmured in a dark manner. Kakashi gulped. Yep, he fucked up big time.

"Not just you, but that fucking Uchiha, Danzo, Orochimaru, and unfortunately for you, the Yondaime." He grumbled dangerously.

"Why the Yondaime? Isn't he dead?" Sakura asked.

"No, he is alive somewhere, but I couldn't tell. I'll kill him for what he did to me." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed and looked at his watch.

"Okay, I guess we should all go back. We got team assignments tomorrow." He announced before he and the others parted ways.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Boy, another chapter done. Apologies for the very long delay. Please R &R, and give me suggestions so that I could continue! But if you feel that something's off, you can write down constructive criticism if possible. If I couldn't understand it enough, then I'm sorry. If I could, however, then I understand. Next chapter would come out soon!**


	11. Showdown at the bridge

**Hey, people! I highly apologize that I didn't update this story for so long! I was extremely busy with school and surfing the net. As I promised, this is the next chapter! Sit back and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: Showdown at the bridge**

"Naruto, you getting a signal of the target?" Takeshi said on his walkie talkie.

"Affirmative." Naruto replied.

"Okay. YOU ARE CLEARED TO CATCH THE TARGET!" Takeshi quietly said before yelling out the last one.

Team 7 quickly pounced on their target, Tora, the Fire Daimyo's wife's pet. Tora tried to escape, but it was a failure, as he ended up on Takeshi's hands.

"Capture Tora complete!" Kakashi said.

"Okay, now let's return this little fucker back." Naruto said.

* * *

The team later arrived back at the Fire Daimyo's palace. The Daimyo's wife tried to hug Tora tightly, but Naruto told her that she shouldn't hug Tora too tight, since the poor cat doesn't like it. She followed Naruto's advice, and Tora didn't escape as a result.

Later at the Hokage Tower, Kakashi soon decided to relay the news.

"Hokage-sama, mission accomplished."

"Ah, perfect. Your next mission shall be more D Rank missions..." Hiruzen said, but before he could finish his sentence, Naruto busted in.

"Jiji, I highly recommend you should send me and my team to a C Rank mission immediately. All of these D Rank missions are a complete pain in the ass!" The blond chimed in.

"Oh okay, Naruto. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to Nami. He's got a bridge to build. Come out, Tazuna!" Hiruzen said before calling out said client. Tazuna soon emerged, intoxicated.

"The hell is this? I'm being assisted by some masked freak, two kids that looked like they're from an army, and a girl with hair the same color as bubblegum?" Tazuna mumbled.

"Hey, watch your mouth, pal." Takeshi threatened.

"Okay, to Nami we go!" Kakashi called out.

 **The next day...**

Team 7 and Tazuna are soon walking through the woods. As they were walking, Naruto saw a puddle.

"Hey Sakura, why the fuck's that puddle here?" He asked. Sakura shrugged, however.

"No fucking clue." She replied. The next thing she heard are chains coming. They wrapped around Kakashi, causing him to burst.

"Shit!" Takeshi yelled.

"Sensei!" Sakura panicked.

"Incoming hostiles!" Naruto warned.

"One down, four to go." An unfriendly voice grumbled. Two figures emerged.

"You got the pink haired bitch and old man, I'll get the other two." One of them said.

"Fuck! The Oni Brothers!" Naruto cursed.

"Tazuna-san, Sakura, stay out of this." He exclaimed, before unleashing Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

"Let's do this!" Takeshi said before he unleashed Darth Maul's double lightsaber. He and Naruto charged at the brothers, who tried their best wrapping around the two with their chains in an attempt to squash them to death. Unfortunately, none of these attempts succeeded. Gozu launched his chains at Naruto, but much to his shock, the blond sliced them apart with the glowing sword.

"My... my chains..." Gozu stuttered.

"Yes, and may you forever suffer in the Duat." Naruto mumbled before he fired his Glock 18 at Gozu, killing him.

Meizu is unable to wrap Takeshi as his chains, too, were torn apart by the saber. Takeshi soon aimed his CZ 75.

"Requiescat in pace, asshole." The brunette murmured before he pulled the trigger, ultimately ending Meizu. He regrouped back with the others.

"Tazuna-san, looks like we're expecting the mission to go smooth and successful until these motherfuckers showed up." Naruto said. He soon heard footsteps, which came from none other than Kakashi himself.

"Hey." He greeted.

"I thought you were dead, sensei?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

"I used **Kawarimi** at the last second." The cyclops Jonin explained before he pointed at the ground. Instead of blood and giblets, it's just shredded wood.

"Mr. Tazuna, please explain what's going on." Kakashi questioned the bridge builder.

"Okay. Nami is under rule of a greedy tyrant named Gato. He put nearly everyone into a fit of despair as our economy greatly went downhill ever since he rose to power. Everyone who tried to rebel against him were obviously killed. Worse, my son-in-law has been killed, and my grandson just started believing that heroes die and never come back. The bridge I'm trying to build will finally restore Nami to its glory. That's why I'm gonna need some foreign help." Tazuna narrated.

"Shit. This C Rank mission eventually turned into an A Rank one. We should go back, it's too dangerous for us to continue." Kakashi suggested, but our two heroes objected.

"No. We will not. We're gonna put Nami back to normal and send Gato to the pits of hell." Naruto answered.

"But..." Kakashi tried to intervene, only for Takeshi to punch him across the jaw.

"Shut the fuck up! We're still going!" Takeshi bellowed. Kakashi sighed.

"Ugh, fine." The latter said before he summoned a pug.

"Pakkun, go back to Hokage-sama and tell him that our C Rank mission became an A Rank one." He told the pooch.

"Understood." The pug named Pakkun answered before teleporting back to Konoha.

* * *

The five continued to walk around until they heard the bushes rustling. Naruto fired his FN Five-seveN and pushed the bushes apart, but it eventually revealed a white rabbit.

"Oh, whoops. It's just a rabbit. Hold on a second, white rabbits are barely seen in spring, and that could only mean one thing..." Naruto formulated until he heard something whirling towards his way. He gasped.

"HIT THE DIRT!" He shouted. He, Takeshi and Sakura quickly got down while Kakashi pushed Tazuna out of the way. After the massive sword embedded itself on the tree, a man soon stood on top of it.

"Ah, look what we have here, Kakashi of the Sharingan." The man chuckled.

' _Huh? Sensei has the Sharingan? His surname is Hatake, but only the Uchiha had the Sharingan._ ' Sakura thought, rather confused.

' _Too bad for you, asshole, we got the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan._ ' Takeshi and Naruto thought darkly.

"Zabuza of the Mist, I presume?" Kakashi asked the man now known as Zabuza.

"How about a not-so-friendly match, eh?" The latter challenged.

"Hehe, sounds great." Kakashi smirked.

"Wait, sensei, let me and Naruto fight him." Takeshi suggested.

"But he's a missing-nin. They're highly dangerous." Kakashi warned. Still, the brunette refused to budge.

"No, we got this." He replied before he and Naruto entered Sage Mode. This shocked Kakashi.

' _Oh my Lord, Sage Mode?! How did they managed to earn it so quick?_ ' He thought.

"Bring it on, bandage boy." Naruto taunted. Zabuza smiled before he charged at the two with Kubikiribocho. The two were able to evade it. Naruto soon formed a Rasengan on his left hand. Kakashi was once again stunned, and so is Sakura.

' _The Rasengan?! What kind of powerhouse is Naruto anyway?!_ ' The silver haired Jonin thought.

' _Naruto has the Rasengan? Isn't that one of the Yondaime's special jutsu?_ ' Sakura thought.

" **Katon: Rasengan!** " Naruto yelled before he slammed the blazing sphere of chakra onto the missing-nin's back, injuring him.

"Shit!" Zabuza cursed.

"My turn!" Takeshi called before performing some hand seals.

" **Raiton: Ken no Boruto!** " He roared before unleashing an uppercut to Zabuza's chin, knocking him back.

"You little piece of shi..." Zabuza threatened before some senbon needles darted straight into his neck, rendering him unconscious. Naruto and Takeshi went towards him, with the former checking the man's vital signs.

"No pulse. Officially K.I.A." The blond said. A hunter-nin soon showed up.

"Thank you for keeping Zabuza Momochi busy so that I could eliminate him." The hunter-nin spoke.

"Eh, no chill nigga. Thanks for knocking him out." Naruto said.

"My pleasure." The hunter nin replied before leaving with Zabuza's body. However, Kakashi got puzzled.

"Hold on, after killing someone, shouldn't the hunter nin decapitate the corpse?" He asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, that motherfucker didn't. He just took it away, but let's just say he's gonna do it private." Takeshi answered.

"Anyways, we should continue." Sakura said.

 **Nami no Kuni**

Just as what Tazuna said, Nami is currently in chaos. The folks are apparently walking skeletons, the stores barely had anything and the structures looked like they're gonna collapse.

"Okay, Gato is in need of a SERIOUS killing." Naruto growled.

"Agreed." Takeshi nodded.

"Okay, my house isn't far up ahead." Tazuna exclaimed.

 **Tazuna's house**

"Make yourselves at home. The woman up ahead is my daughter Tsunami." Tazuna said before said woman greeted the team. Naruto kinda smirked at her, but it wasn't a dangerous one, it's a playful one.

" **Hehe, looks like you're gonna score yourself a chick, eh kit?** " Kurama said inside Naruto's mind.

" _Well maybe, but let's see what I can do._ " Naruto replied before pulling out his phone and started playing Mobile Legends: Bang Bang, much to Kurama's chagrin.

"Hey Naruto, what's that?" Sakura pointed at the strange device on Naruto's hands.

"Oh, this? It's a phone. It allows you to call or text people who are far away from you. Not only you can do that, you can also play games like the one I'm playing, listen to music, watch videos and take or see pictures. Basically anything you want to do." The whiskered blond explained the device's uses.

' _Ooh, I wish I have a phone too._ ' Sakura happily thought.

"Don't you worry, Sakura-chan. You'll get one too." Naruto told her.

* * *

The team were having dinner until Tazuna's grandson, Inari, spoke up.

"Just don't get close to Gato. You'll just die anyway." He said lowly, only getting picked up on the collar by Naruto.

"I don't give a shit 'bout that, motherfucker! That son of a bitch needs a NASTY death!" He yelled. Takeshi soon looked at Inari dead in the eye.

"Look, nigga, if you really think heroes die and don't come back, meh, think again. There are heroes who successfully succeeded the late ones. Kid, I know I felt pretty sorry about your dad, but let's face it. A new hero will always take his place." The brunette told the young boy. Inari looked down in shame.

"I-I guess. Maybe I do deserve a second chance." Inari mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe you do." Naruto assured him.

 **Later...**

Naruto is busy playing Rules of Survival on his phone, until he heard a crash downstairs.

"I said leave my mom alone!" Inari shouted.

"Oh ho ho, how about, no." A thug replied.

"Why don't you just sit back and watch us have "fun" with your mom?" Another taunted.

Naruto soon saw the commotion and witnesses two thugs trying to rape Tsunami. He soon pulled out his Tokarev TT-33.

"Hey assholes, just like the kid said, abandon the lady at once." He threatened. The two thugs laughed.

"In your dreams kid, I said no means no..." Thug #1 says but before he can finish his sentence, Naruto quickly cracked their heads open with two shots, ultimately killing them.

"Tsunami! You okay?" Naruto asked the woman as he approached her.

"Yes, thanks to you, Naruto-kun." Tsunami replied before kissing Naruto in the lips, although it didn't somehow took Naruto by surprise. The latter then decided to stop.

"Thanks Tsunami-chan, but I better get going." He said before running to where the others are, as Takeshi told him a few minutes ago.

* * *

Things are getting pretty bad for Kakashi. He's practically running out of chakra and he's near to the point of death.

"I didn't know Kakashi of the Sharingan is _this_ ridiculous!" Zabuza taunted.

"Do you really think I'm that much of a big deal?" The cyclops asked.

"Pff... Doesn't really matter." Zabuza said but before he had a chance to behead Kakashi, an uppercut took him by surprise and it came from none other than Naruto himself.

"Hey, shitface. Why don't we take this to a new level, eh?" Naruto challenged. Zabuza simply chuckled.

"Well said, kid." He answered. He went to cleave off Naruto, only for him to zoom out of sight, completely catching him off guard.

"What the fuck?" The missing-nin said, confused.

"Chew on this!" Naruto called out before performing numerous seals.

" **Doton: Iwa no Asaruto!** " He yelled before rocks started to pummel Zabuza. He tried to subdue the blond using water ninjutsu, but every time he tried, nothing works, like, literally.

Takeshi soon arrived the battlefield and witnessed Naruto's jutsu.

"Holy shit there, dog, I should've arrived just in time, nigga." Takeshi chuckled. He soon noticed the other missing-nin besides Zabuza, Haku. She had performed the **Hy** **ōton: Makyō Hyōshō** , completely trapping the two.

"Oh shit!" Takeshi cursed out.

"Fucking hell!" Naruto shouted in irritation.

"It is advise you two should give up or die now." Haku advised. Naruto practically scoffed.

"Eh, fuck you! Why the fuck should we?" He retorted. All the Haku's in the mirrors soon pulled out senbon needles.

"I guess this is goodbye." Haku said but before all the Haku's threw their needles, Naruto and Takeshi soon entered the former's mindscape.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

"Shit, homie. This is bad. How the fuck are we going to rip through that ice?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, better ask that fox." Naruto said before heading on to where Kurama is.

"Yo," he called out. The fox soon appeared.

" **Hey, kit. Got a problem?** " Kurama asked.

"Fuckin-A, man. We got trapped in those ice mirrors and we couldn't figure out how to rip through them." Naruto told the fox.

" **Well, I do have a solution to your problem, though.** " The fox said.

"Then what is it?"

" **Ever heard of something, like ki?** " Kurama questioned.

"What the fuck? Never heard of that kind of shit before."

" **Right. Ki is somewhat similar to chakra, although it's focused on unleashing powerful attacks rather than keeping you alive. I've heard of a street fighter named Ryu. He was able to unleash attacks called Hadouken, which allows you to perform a powerful fireball attack, Shoryuken, an uppercut-based attack but it's strengthened with ki, and there's Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, which allows you to kick away your foes all the while spinning in midair.** " The Kyūbi explained. Naruto and Takeshi soon whistled in surprise.

"Holy fucking shit, nigga. That's some crazy-ass moves right there, homie." Takeshi said.

"Yep, I hope it's powerful enough to kick some ass, whether brutally or not." Naruto uttered.

" **Exactly. By the way, the upgraded versions of the Hadouken and the Shoryuken are the Shinkuu Hadouken and the Metsu Hadouken for the former, and the Metsu Shoryuken for the latter.** " Kurama explained some more.

"Well, let's try them out. Do we have to use hand seals or not?" Naruto asked.

" **It depends. Use hand seals or not, it's your choice.** " The fox said before our two heroes soon left the mindscape.

 **Reality**

"Alright Naruto, let's do this!" Takeshi said before he and Naruto soon started to form the Shinkuu Hadouken.

"Ready in 3... 2... 1..." Naruto counted down.

" **SHINKUU HADOUKEN!** " They both shouted before the fireballs zoomed to their target, finally wiping out the ice mirrors. Haku looked in shock.

' _Impossible! These ice mirrors are said to be unbreakable! But I guess I was wrong. I failed you, Zabuza..._ ' Haku thought.

Naruto and Takeshi panted from the sheer amount of power they unleashed.

"We... fucking... did it... man." Takeshi panted.

"Hell yeah... nigga... we really fucking did..." Naruto also panted. Kakashi and Sakura were in shock. How can Naruto and Takeshi unleash such a powerful jutsu and nearly not break a sweat?

"Oh my goodness..." Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"Must be a gift from Kami herself..." Kakashi whispered.

The sound of slow clapping is soon heard. Everyone turned to the source and, much to their irritation, it's none other than Gato himself.

"Well, looks like I'm pretty surprised Zabuza and Haku are really weak after all." He taunted.

"You know what asshole, I wish me and Haku never worked for you!" Zabuza shouted.

"Oh really, well, looks like you leave me no choice..." Gato mumbled before he ordered his thugs to wipe them out.

"Here we go!" Naruto shouted before pulling out his AK-47.

"Let's rock!" Takeshi yelled before pulling out his Daewoo K2.

* * *

Later on, all hell broke loose as shots were fired, swords were swung, blood spilled out and screams were uttered. Left to right, Gato's thugs are being wiped out, regardless of their skill. All the thugs that tried to get close to Team 7 were ultimately killed, either by bullets or ordinary close combat weapons. Zabuza and Haku, in the meantime, are also doing pretty well. Gato looked on in horror as his last thug has his face blasted to pieces by Naruto's Mossberg 590. Gato tried to escape, only to run into Naruto.

"You?!" The tyrant exclaimed in horror.

"Yes. Me." Naruto dangerously spat before he finally pierced Gato's face using his Hidden Blade.

 **Animus Corridor**

Naruto is soon seen with Gato, now dying.

"I suppose I should've led the people of Nami to greatness, but my greed and wickedness somehow took over." The latter faintly said.

"Yes, you should've been. Now then," Naruto said before pulling out a feather. He soon waved it to Gato.

"The lord of the Duat awaits." He said. Gato soon disintegrated into ash.

 **Reality**

Naruto sighed in relief. It's finally over. Gato's dead, the bridge has been rebuilt, and Nami should be back to normal like it should be. The people of the village soon emerged from their hiding places.

"Good news, people! Gato's dead!" Naruto shouted. As soon as they heard this, the villagers cheered.

"He's finally dead!"

"Now those damn thugs won't try to kill me!"

"That young man's a hero!" The villagers shouted.

Naruto smiled. He finally got the attention he deserves, which unfortunately Konoha doesn't have to him.

* * *

The people of Nami have never been so much alive. All the buildings have been restored, with some of them getting major and minor upgrades. Naruto and Takeshi soon introduced everyone to modern technology such as TVs, video games, cars, bicycles and even modernized weapons, which they felt interested in. After hours of chatting, Team 7 decided it's time for them to return to Konoha.

"Well, we should go now." Kakashi told his students.

"Yeah, sensei. I'm exhausted." Sakura panted.

"See you next time, people!" Naruto shouted.

"Hell yeah! We'll drop by if we have some time!" Takeshi said. With that, Team 7 went their way back to their own village, with Zabuza and Haku in tow after Takeshi and Naruto told them they should be part of the United Task Force, which they accepted their offer.

"That was great, gramps. I think I'm gonna miss them." Inari said.

"Yeah, it sure is nice to those fellas who helped us. Everything would've been lost if it wasn't for them." Tazuna told his grandson.

"I should thank Naruto-kun for saving me." Tsunami said somewhat in a dreamy matter.

"Hey gramps, what name shall we give to the bridge?" Inari asked his grandpa.

"I know! The Great Naruto and Takeshi Bridge!" Tazuna suggested. Everyone cheered, as they had accepted it.

There are more things to come for our two heroes...

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Holy shit! Another long chapter! Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was busy playing Toontown Rewritten, which I highly suggest that you should play it. It's really really cool. Reminds me of my childhood. And for those folks who are dark skinned, I highly apologize that I used the word "nigga" multiple times. I'm only using it for comedic and entertainment purposes, not to promote hate speech. And from the looks of it, Naruto scored his first lady, Tsunami! I'll list down the women Naruto shall romance as the story progresses:**

 **Tsunami**

 **Hinata**

 **Sakura**

 **Ino**

 **Kurenai**

 **Kushina**

 **Tsume**

 **Hana**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Fem!Haku**

 **Kin**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Samui**

 **Mabui**

 **Karui**

 **Koyuki**

 **Yugao**

 **Temari**

 **Tenten**

 **Konan**

 **Fū**

 **Yugito**

 **and a lot more...**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters! Peace out!**


	12. International faces

**Hey everybody! I'm SO sorry I wasn't update for so long! I got really busy with school and other things. Anyways, this chapter features Takeshi introducing Naruto to the other branches of the United Task Force so, uh, yeah. Please R &R, do not flame nor criticize for no reason and Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year to all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my own content.**

Naruto and Takeshi are seen having lunch which features two cheeseburgers and french fries.

"Hey man," Takeshi said.

"Yeah?" Naruto said in return.

"Do you know there are actually OTHER branches of the UTF?"

"Nope. The only branches I knew so far are the Japanese and American ones."

"Alright. There's the Russian branch, the German branch, the British branch, the French branch, the Chinese branch, the Korean branch and the Italian branch." Takeshi explained.

"Cool. Let's meet the Russian branch first." Naruto said, now feeling interested.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

The area where the Russian branch was located is very unique. It has tons of Russian bias vehicles, such as the T-90MS and its regular counterpart, the BM-21 Grad, the T-72, the T-80, and others. The aircraft in the meantime are the Mi-24, Mi-28, Mi-8, MiG-29, MiG-21, Su-25, just to name a few. The moment the two friends entered the headquarters, they eventually got disgusted due to the stench of vodka entering their noses.

"Oh God, Ivan's at it again..." Takeshi uttered.

"Oh shit! Why the fuck does it smell like vodka?!" Naruto grumbled.

"That's how Russians are, man."

"Alright, let's go meet this Ivan guy you've been talking about."

Naruto and Takeshi later on struggled to go past some of the Russians, most of them being drunk on vodka. They eventually located the man named Ivan Gemorov.

"Hey Ivan." Takeshi greeted.

"Ah, привет, comrade. I wasn't expecting you to come here." Ivan said before he and Takeshi shook hands. The former later noticed Naruto.

"Hm, who's this?" He asked.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki if that's what you're asking." The Japanese-American answered. Ivan gasped.

"Are you the one and only?"

"Yup." Naruto agreed. Ivan later became surprised to downright pissed.

"Fucking Konoha. I'll make those сука блятс pay for what they have done!" Ivan grumbled dangerously.

"Guess that means you knew how much I suffered from those assholes?"

"Да. They WILL feel the wrath of Mother Russia when the time comes." Ivan confirmed.

"Exactly." Takeshi agreed.

"Hey Naruto, let's go see the German branch this time."

"Sure." The blond said.

"We'll see you around, Ivan!"

"Ok! Дасвиданя, товарищ!" Ivan bade farewell.

* * *

The German branch featured a bunch of notable vehicles and aircraft such as the Leopard 2, Marder IFV, EC665 Tiger, among others. Like the Russian headquarters, the German one also stank of alcohol, but beer this time. Takeshi facepalmed.

"Fucking hell, I guess that's how Heinz is then..."

"Who's Heinz?"

"You'll see."

The duo went past the drunken Germans until they saw the man Takeshi was talking about. Heinz von Schmidt.

"Hey Heinz."

"Ah, guten tag, mein freund! Vhat brings you here?" Heinz greeted. He looked at Naruto.

"I'm guessing you're zis one named Naruto?"

"Correct." Naruto answered. Heinz growled.

"Zhose schweiner will totally regret their actions... Zhey. Vill. Pay." The German uttered angrily.

"Okay Naruto, to the British branch we go!"

"Okay!"

"See ya around, Heinz!"

"Ja! Auf wiedersehen, mein freunds!" Heinz said before he bade his friends farewell.

* * *

The British branch has a bunch of ground vehicles and aircraft namely the Challenger II, the SEPECAT Jaguar, the AH-1 Apache, and many more. However, unlike the Russian and German HQ's, the British HQ didn't stank in alcohol. The two eventually entered and sees a lot of Brits slacking around.

"Alright, we're to meet my contact Stuart Collins."

"Okay."

* * *

They eventually swept past the Brits and met up with Stuart.

"Hey Stu." Takeshi greeted.

"Oi, Takeshi, mate! I wasn't expecting you here! Who's the chap with ya?" Stuart said.

"That's Naruto." Takeshi answered.

"Oh, Naruto, I heard of that name before. Fuckin' Konoha bastards. We'll slaughter them into a bloody mess if we have to." Stuart mumbled, his hatred against Konoha began.

"Fuck yeah, homie. We teachin' those fools a lesson." Naruto announced.

 **Later**

After going to the rest of the other branches, Naruto was able to meet French man Pierre LaFontaine, Chinese Mao Zingquan and Zheng Changying, Korean troopers Park Joo Bong and Baek Hyung Jin and Italian operative Mario Boniotti. The blond yawned.

"Man, I'm gonna need some rest." He said.

"Yeah. Let's go." The brunette said. They eventually walked to their rooms and ended up falling asleep instantly.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Hey, sorry if this chapter was too short. This is what all came into my mind when I have to update the story. The next chapter will be out, if I have time to write it. Stay tuned!**


End file.
